Zachariah Wells
Zachariah Wells (born 1976) is a Canadian poet, literary critic, essayist, and editor. Life Born in Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island, Wells grew up in the rural community of Hazel Grove, Prince Edward Island. He attended high school in Ottawa, Ontario and university in Halifax, Nova Scotia. As an undergraduate, he spent summers working in Iqaluit, Nunavut as an airline cargo handler. After a brief stint at graduate school in Montreal, Quebec, he returned to Iqaluit in 2001 and later that year transferred to the remote settlement of Resolute, on Cornwallis Island, Nunavut, where he worked until 2003, when he moved to Halifax with his wife, Rachel Lebowitz. At that point he started contributing book reviews and essays on Canadian poetry to periodicals including Books in Canada, Quill & Quire and Maisonneuve. In the spring of 2004, his first chapbook of poems, Fool's Errand, appeared. In the fall of that year, Toronto's Insomniac Press published his full-length collection of Arctic poems, Unsettled, under Paul Vermeersch's 4 AM Books imprint. In 2004, Wells started working for Via Rail Canada as a service attendant. In 2006 he became the Reviews Editor for Canadian Notes & Queries. In 2007, after moving to Vancouver, he published Sealift, a CD recording of 24 poems from Unsettled; "Achromatope," a letterpress broadside; and After the Blizzard, a limited edition chapbook. In the spring of 2008, Jailbreaks, his anthology of Canadian sonnets, was published. Anything But Hank!, the children's book he co-wrote with Lebowitz, with illustrations by Eric Orchard, was published in the fall. In 2009, after moving back to Halifax, Wells published Track & Trace, his 2nd trade collection of poems, with illustrations by renowned graphic artist Seth. In 2010, Wells published The Essential Kenneth Leslie, the 1st collection of Leslie's poems to be published since 1972. Recognition Track & Trace was shortlisted for the 2010 Atlantic Poetry Prize. Publications Poetry *''Fool's Errand'' (chapbook).Montague, PEI: Saturday Morning Chapbooks, 2004. *''Unsettled''..Toronto: Insomiac Press, 2004. *''Ludicrous Parole: Soliloquies, comebacks, assaults, insults, skewed versions, vernacular verses and various other vocal experiments'' (chapbook). Montreal: Mercutio Press, 2005. *''In Exchange for a Piece of Rock'' (chapbook). Montreal: Presse 5, 2005. *''Achromatope'' (letterpress broadside), Victoria, BC: Frog Hollow Press, 2007. *''After the Blizzard'' (chapbook). Peterborough, ON: Littlefishcart Press, 2008.Zachariah Wells: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, June 25, 2012. *''Track & Trace''. Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2009. *''Baffle: Poems''. London: ON: Baseline Press, 2013. *''Sum: Poems''. Windsor, ON: Biblioasis, 2015. Non-fiction *''Career Limiting Moves: Interviews, rejoinders, essays, reviews''. Windsor, ON: Biblioasis, 2013. Juvenile *''Anything But Hank!'' (with Rachel Lebowitz, illustrated by Eric Orchard). Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2008. Edited *''Jailbreaks: 99 Canadian sonnets''. Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2008. *Kenneth Leslie, The Essential Kenneth Leslie. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2010. *Goran Simić, Sunrise in the Eyes of the Snowman: Poems. Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Zachariah Wells, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 14, 2015. Audio / video *''Sealift'' (CD). Vancouver: Avatar Records, 2007. See also *Category:Prince Edward Island poets *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems *"Skunk" at PEI Poets Laureate *"Wasteland" at The Indextrious Reader *[http://www.mercutiopress.com/paroleexcerpt.html Three excerpt from Ludicrous Parole] at Mercutio Press *Poet Spotlight: Zachariah Wells at The Book Mine Set (interview & 4 poems) *Zachariah Wells at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 6 poems). ;Audio / video *Zachariah Wells at YouTube ;Books *Zachariah Wells at Amazon.com ;About * *Zachariah Wells Official website. *Career Limiting Moves, Zachariah Wells weblog *Interview with Zach Wells, Maisonneuve, 2009 *In Conversation: Zach Wells, Humber Literary Review, 2015 Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Queens County, Prince Edward Island Category:Writers from Prince Edward Island Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets